narutotwinsanityfandomcom-20200214-history
High Seas Hi-Jinks (chapter)
High Seas Hi-Jinks is a chapter from the story. This chapter shows Crash barging into S.S.N.Gin, which is also known as N.Gin's Battleship. Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi were helping Crash, by clearing the dangers that are in the battleship. The last room of the battleship was not cleared and Crash has to prevent the Rhino-Kongs(Barrel Throwing Rhinos in the game) and the rockets from hitting him. There was a boss in the chapter, it was N.Gin, a good old friend of Cortex. He was full of rockets, but lost to Crash in the end. Crash falled into Rusty's pot, and was being chased by Rusty. Rusty wants fresh meat in his pot, but failed. Crash excaped from Rusty. Just before Crash could say anything about the TNT crate walls in front of him, N.Gin fell out of the sky, and activated one of the TNT crates. Boom! Crash flew onto a piece of ice block, and met another 2 friends of Cortex. High Seas Hi-Jinks (game) In the game, Crash Twinsanity, Crash is suppose to get 2 Power Crystals instead of 1 in the battleship. What happened to the second Power Crystal, you say? Well... After Crash got the two Power Crystals in the battleship, and after he fought N.Tropy and N.Brio, he went into the Iceberg Lab, and found Cortex in the Psychetron room. Wh en Cortex was about place the Power Crystals into the machine, Coco unexpectedly barged into the room, and kicked Cortex, letting the 2 Power Crystals to break. Cortex was mad, and stunned Coco again with his raygun. Okay, back to High Seas Hi-Jinks. Crash went into the battleship, and he has to avoid being hit by the barrel throwing rhinos, or just rhinos, or he will lose Aku Aku. The second part of the ship is when N.Gin reveals himself, with a snarl. He activated the rockets to hit Crash, and the rockets will sometimes help Crash get to higher platforms. The third part of the ship is when Crash has to spin the huge bags with the target picture to get to the other side and grab the clear gem. The fourth part of the ship is where rotating 'handles' submerge in the water and Crash has to carefully jump on the 'handles' to get to the other side. The fifth part of the ship, which is most likely the last part, is when Crash has to go through the room just like the second part of the ship. Then you will finally face N.Gin, and after you face N.Gin comes the Walrus Chase, where you have to run for your life to get out of the ship from a walrus named Rusty. Then you will face N.Tropy and N.Brio on a broken piece of ice. Naruto in High Seas Hi-Jinks Naruto and the others did quite many things in the battleship (but not actually shown in the story). They cleared almost every part of the ship, except the last part. Then Crash meets them outside the battleship, almost facing N.Gin. Sakura gave Crash a potion which overcomes fatigue quickly. Crash faced N.Gin alone, but Sakura poured some of the Relive Water on him to get him going. For the Walrus Chase, Sakura needs a slingshot(not needed actually) to throw in a Replenishing Tablet into Crash's mouth as the Relive Water is running out. She successfully threw the Replenishing Tablet into his mouth, and Rusty was catching up to him. Kakashi grabbed Crash and ran out of the ship as fast as he can, and excaped from Rusty. High Seas Hi-Jinks Part 1 (read) Crash avoided some NitroBombs and went into the ship. Naruto cleared up the missiles in the further part of the ship so that Crash can pass through the ship more easily. Sai summoned ink lions and eagles and knocked the rats out of the way. Sakura punched the Rhino-Kong away as Rhino-Kongs throw barrels of explosives like the usual Donkey-Kong game. Kakashi subsided all of the rockets that will be flying up and hitting Crash, but did not subside the rockets that help Crash to get further into the ship. Crash saw a green gem just on the top of the flooding room, he carefully jumped up on the stirring gears and grabbed the gem before the gears submerged into the water again. Crash reached to the futher part of the ship and realised that Naruto and the others were not there, and the room was filled with rockets and another Rhino-Kong. Crash jumped on the rotating platforms and got hit by the explosive barrel once, but he spinned away the Rhino-Kong. Crash avoided some grey, black and yellow rats carefully on the floating platforms in order to get further into the ship. He jumped and spinned plungers in order to explode the NitroBombs. He saw a Power Crystal just infront of him. He gets pretty alert when he saw three rockets that almost hit him, he grabbed the crystal and slipped away and reached outside of the ship. Outside the ship, Naruto and the others were waiting for him. Exhausted, Sakura gave Crash a potion that will overcome fatigue quickly. "Sorry we didn't help you just now, we also need to drink some of Sakura's potion, ya know!" Naruto said to Crash. He frowned. "Aww don't be sad, we will help you defeat N.Gin later," Sakura said. Crash went on a floating platform and reached N.Gin's Crows Nest. N.Gin was waiting for Crash so that he can destroy him. "Ohhhh!" N.Gin roared as Crash jumped on his Crows Nest. He launched six missiles. BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM! Crash avoided every missile. N.Gin launched another six missiles. Crash dodged them. N.Gin threw a TNTCrate near Crash, and KABOOM! One of the Crows Nest's 'legs' broke off as Crash stood near one of its 'legs'. N.Gin launched, this time, nine missiles. BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM! Crash felt tired, but he has to dodge nine more. He got hit once. Sakura poured some Relive Water on Crash, it helps Crash overcome fatigue for five minutes. Crash went near a 'leg' and N.Gin threw the TNTCrate near him, KABOOM! Another 'leg' fell down, now left with one more 'leg'. Twelve missiles are launched, BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM! Crash dodged them all. Another twelve missiles are launched. "Dude, how many missiles does that guy have?" Naruto said to himself. "Infinity, I guess?" Sai said. Crash stood near the last 'leg' and N.Gin threw the TNTCrate hear him, KABOOIE! N.Gin's Crows Nest fell , and fell, and fell. "You did it, Crash!" Naruto yelled. But one problem, Crash fell onto the ship's kitchen, and the kitchen's chef was a walrus! "Ahh... Fresh Meat for my pot!" The walrus said and chased Crash. High Seas Hi-Jinks Part 2 (read) The walrus chased Crash like he wants to cook him and eat him. The Relive Water was running out soon, and Crash was in a middle of a situation. "Oh no, the Relive Water is running out! Tsunade gave me only two Relive Waters, but the second one is for the later part of the adventure!" Sakura said. "But she gave me some Replenishing Tablets, only if I can throw the tablet into Crash's mouth..." Crash cannot take it anymore so he stopped. But the walrus was far away from him. "Quick! Swallow this!" Sakura threw the tablet into Crash's mouth. Crash felt refreshed and ran as fast as he can, but the walrus was going to catch up to him. The walrus can withstand any bombs and holes in in the ship. The ship's floorboards were full of holes and bombs, extra security. Crash needs to be careful not to fall into the holes or the walrus will catch him and make a meal out of him. "The walrus is catching up, fast!" Kakashi said. He grabbed Crash and ran as fast as he can. "Fresh meat, Gone!" The walrus said and stopped chasing Crash. Kakashi released Crash when the walrus went back into the kitchen. Crash ran until he went out of steam and walked instead of running. "Whew!" Kakashi sighed. Crash sighed silently too. "Well, that's done, Crash, RUN BEFORE THE SHIP EXPLODES!" Kakashi yelled and Crash ran, breathlessly. "Kakashi-sensei, don't force such a bandicoot to do such things when he is tired!" Sakura said to Kakashi. Crash trembled on the floor, very exhausted. Naruto carried Crash out of the ship quickly before it really explodes.